


Жара в Шибуе

by MrFlatline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFlatline/pseuds/MrFlatline
Summary: Он должен попасть на свидание с девушкой. Но день сегодня такой: ничего не клеится.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Kudos: 2





	Жара в Шибуе

**Author's Note:**

> Опен-спейс* — офис открытого типа, проще говоря - одно большое пространство, в котором расположено до 40-50 рабочих мест, не разделенных отдельными комнатами.   
> Дочерняя компания** — подконтрольная другой компания

Каждый новый день начинался с одинаковой рутины. Он вваливался в небольшой офис Эргейц-Фарма, пытаясь натянуть на сонное лицо надлежащую бодрость и трудолюбие, поздороваться со всеми встречными коллегами. Выходило с трудом: ведь зачем ночью спать, когда ещё можно порубиться с друзьями в дотку или поделать задания с дополнительных курсов, взятых по окончании вуза. Не то, чтобы его можно было назвать трудолюбивым, скорее — не сидящим без дела.

— Доброе утро, Коноха-кун, — старший менеджер по продажам встретил его тусклым взглядом из-под очков.

— Конничива, — сонно протянул парень, ставя рюкзак рядом с ноутбуком и расстёгивая тесный пиджак.

В небольшом опен-спейсе* стоял душный спёртый воздух, едва разгоняемый вентиляторами. Жара снаружи никак не способствовала рабочему процессу, так что коллеги по цеху просто катались на стульях, стараясь скрасить бодрое ничего. В и без того маленькое личное пространство, отгороженное от других разве что вертикальными панелями по обе стороны от стола, постоянно кто-то лез с вопросами и предложениями. Сейчас вот его менеджер поспешил напомнить о своем присутствии:

— Сегодня разомнёшься, Коноха-кун.

— Хах?

— У тебя задача от местного руководства: надо будет поставить в Волейбольную Ассоциацию новые медикаменты, а Монива-кун приболел. Вот и отменились все маршруты корпоративного такси. Не беспокойся, там будет немного…

Акинори с трудом прислушивался к тому, что говорилось дальше. Что-то там про небольшую срочную поставку, надо будет утвердить с их менеджером и административным директором, центральный офис… Слова проскальзывали мимо ушей, улетучиваясь в неизвестном направлении. Хотелось спать, а ещё больше — уползти куда-нибудь в тень от всевидящего ока солнца, которое нещадно жгло офисных работников сквозь большие окна.

Парень был только рад свалить из помещения на целый день, тем более — в офис такой ассоциации. Телефон бодро звякнул новым уведомлением — коллеги вокруг осуждающе подняли головы, пытаясь найти нарушителя тишины.

Коноха извинительно повёл ладонью, смахнув локскрин на телефоне. Он начал судорожно копаться в настройках, чтобы убавить громкость. Наверху маячило непрочитанное уведомление:

**[????]**  
Коноха-кун, привет! Поужинаем сегодня?

Он потянулся к нему пальцем, с минуту раздумывая. Сообщение было написано с неизвестного номера в местном чатике, но по аватару он опознал красивенькую девушку, с которой вчера познакомился, когда выходил из торгового центра. Кажется, её звали Изуми?

**[owlkinori]**  
Конечно! С удовольствием сопровожу такую красавицу в красивую едальню.

**[????]**  
😳😳😳  
Ты такой заботливый, Коноха-кун!  
Как насчет Роппонги? Там есть уютный недорогой ресторан.

Парень опустил руки вместе с телефоном, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам: с обеих сторон люди были заняты своим делом, уткнувшись в большие мониторы. Вернув руки в привычное положение, он быстро загуглил точное местоположение ассоциации. Повезло: она находилась в Шибуе, что было не так-то далеко. При хорошем стечении обстоятельств он доедет в соседний район через полчаса.

**[owlkinori]**  
Не отказался бы!  
Там есть мясо?

**[????]**  
Да, там много-много разных блюд.  
Тогда встретимся в полседьмого?

Он воздел глаза к потолку. Кто так вообще назначает время? Хотя если подумать, он бы успел обернуться часа за два — и ещё пару свободных часов перед встречей выиграть себе. Это была хорошая сделка с совестью: успеть поработать и потупить перед встречей. Тем более, с такой красивенькой девушкой…

Пальцы быстро затыкали по кнопкам телефона.

**[owlkinori]**  
Да, давай в полседьмого. До встречи!

**[????]**  
Чао! 🖐

Акинори провёл пальцами по волосам, поправляя выбившиеся из-за ушей короткие прядки. Ходить с новой стрижкой было непривычно. Открытый теперь лоб обдало ветерком из вентилятора.

— Так где, вы говорите, мне взять срочную поставку?

Менеджер отъехал от стола и смерил его скептическим взглядом человека, не любящего повторять дважды.

***

Карантин окончился у всех так же внезапно, как и начался. Теперь у фармацевтов по стране было до кучи новой работы: успокоить нервных клиентов, заверить, что новые препараты против страшного вируса уже почти готовы к выпуску, отыскать на складах необходимые лекарства прежних поколений, которые по официальным данным помогали дать отпор… В общем, задач хватало. Коноху тоже не обошла стороной машина капитализма: он юлил, как мог, не дав забрать себя на распределении в амбулаторию на практику, зато попал в маркетинговый отдел компании, куда давненько мечтал устроиться. К практикантам здесь относились скептически, любая грязная работа сразу же сыпалась на плечи младших подчинённых.

Коноха посмотрел на свою «грязную работу», которую держал в руках. Большая коробка, аккуратно упакованная и заштампованная печатью фирмы, гремела на каждом шагу, а по дороге и вовсе подскакивала на заднем багажнике велика. Но лучше уж так, чем никак.

Проскочив сквер и свернув на светофоре, он подъехал прямо к зданию. Штаб-квартира в Сендагае поражала своей масштабностью: огромный, упирающийся макушкой в небо бизнес-центр, полностью остеклённый. Три входа с автоматическими дверьми, парадный ковер, начинающийся от маленького пятачка, усаженного колоритными бонсаями.

Быстро пристроив велик сбоку, парень прошёл сквозь парадный вход, мысленно подмечая плавно отворившиеся перед ним двери. Над ресепшеном располагалась золотая эмблема ассоциации, а поодаль выстроились в ряд аккуратные, причёсанные под один стиль диванчики. За ними примостились плакаты с последнего сезона игр. Мальчишка внутри Конохи восторженно кричал, пока тот старался сохранять лицо нейтральным.

— Так к кому вам надо? — администратор на ресепшене буквально прожигала в нем дыру, ожидая внятного ответа.

Коноха почесал голову, незадачливо улыбнувшись.

— Ну говорю же я вам, мне нужно попасть к продвигающему менеджеру вашей компании, сегодня утверждённая поставка…

Дама раздражённо постучала аккуратными наманикюренными пальчиками по столу.

— Молодой человек, вы хоть имя знаете?

— Конечно знаю! — он наконец догадался посмотреть переписку фармацевтов, в которой старший оставил ему все данные: как раз на случай, если его снова прослушают. — Вот, сами посмотрите. Мне надо к Тора… как его там, боги?.. Такетора? Либо к Куроо. Лучше, конечно, Куроо, я его хотя бы знаю.

Дама показательно тяжело вздохнула. Весь её вид так и кричал о том, как она рада, что её осчастливили конкретикой. Она застучала пальцами по клавиатуре: намеренно громко, даже несмотря на то, что современный ноутбук был оснащен почти бесшумной клавиатурой.

— Я выписала вам гостевой проходной, — она протянула электронный пропуск так, будто делала большое одолжение, — пожалуйста, используйте бахилы и постарайтесь успеть до истечения срока однодневного пропуска. Всего вам хорошего.

И отвернулась, переключая внимание на свои ногти.

Вот же день не задался. Коноха выдохнул себе под нос, собираясь с мыслями, и приложил гостевой пропуск к турникету, по звуку определив, что может проходить. В большом светлом лифте его вместе с коробкой зажали сотрудники, все как один одетые в пиджаки с модными галстуками. Может, он бы тоже себе такой хотел, если бы деньги были. Количество людей прибавлялось, и когда лифт тронулся наверх — он оказался битком забит. Становилось некомфортно.  
Кое-как переложив коробку в руках, Акинори достал телефон, склонившись над ним и чуть ли не носом тыча по клавиатуре. Он только успевал краем глаза замечать, как с каждым этажом (они собрали бинго из всех прожатых кнопок) пиджаков становилось все меньше, а нестройный цокот каблуков ботинок сходил на нет.

**[owlkinori]**  
Я на месте. На какой этаж мне надо?

**[Manager]**  
Давай-ка посмотрим. Тебе нужно на 16ый этаж: там ты найдешь нужного человека, этого черноволосого парня. А он должен направить тебя в административную дирекцию. Ты же помнишь, что тебе надо подписать все накладные и акты?

Парень тяжёлым взглядом окинул большую папку с кучей листовок, каждую из которых нужно было проштамповать и подписать. Количество часов в запасе стремительно уменьшалось.

**[owlkinori]**  
Помню.

**[Manager]**  
И смени уже ник на свое имя. Рабочая этика тебя тоже касается, долговязый.

Коноха заблокировал телефон прежде, чем осознание последних слов достигло его ума. На экране лифта загорелся 16 этаж. Пришлось растолкать коробкой тех, кто ещё оставался внутри. Приложив пропуск, он прошмыгнул внутрь. Ассистент направил его к нужному кабинету, так что эту часть он преодолел быстро.

В кабинете было людно, даже слишком: вероятно, он был одним из самых загруженных в офисе ассоциации — так часто люди там толпились, сменяя один другого. Но за столиком, на котором красовалась ярко-красная табличка «Куроо Тетсуро, ваш продвигающий менеджер» никого не было.

Коноха вышел, поставив злосчастную коробку на стол, и уселся на пуфик. Он перестал понимать, что ему теперь делать. Оставить всё так? Выгонят с работы. Искать в огромном здании одного единственного человека? Все равно, что чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате.  
Жара сюда почти не долетала, но её тлетворное влияние чувствовалось даже здесь: голова начинала раскалываться. Люди ходили мимо него, не обращая никакого внимания. Прекрасно: меньше всего сейчас хотелось делить с кем-то своё позорное состояние.

Очнулся от мыслей он, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Напротив стоял юноша: кажется, его ровесник или чуть помоложе. В чёрном пиджаке с большими прямоугольными лацканами и чёрной, прикрывающей один глаз чёлкой. Его взгляд холодил равнодушием к окружающему миру. Акинори бы даже подумал, что смотрят не на него, но за спиной была только стена — и никого вокруг.

— Простите? — он нахмурился, выплывая из своих мыслей. Взгляд незнакомца жадно поглощал его, но при этом тот не производил никаких лишний телодвижений. Только выжидал, как змея, фиксируя все изменения своими тёмными глазами.

Юноша указал пальцем на коробку.

— Вы из Эргейц-Фарма, верно? Сегодняшняя поставка.

Он говорил мало и неохотно, равно как и двигался. В его движениях не было лишней суматошности. Акинори активно закивал. Не верилось, что в такой патовой ситуации он мог найти что-то или кого-то, кто станет его спасительной соломинкой.

— Я не принимаю поставку, но знаю, где искать администрацию. Я проведу вас на несколько этажей выше, чтобы вы могли заполнить бумаги.

— Буду очень вам благодарен, — Коноха коротко наклонил голову в знак благодарности и поправил галстук на шее, уже начинающий сдавливать.

Пока лифт вёз их на двадцатый этаж, Коноха успел рассмотреть неожиданного спутника повнимательней. Кроме прямой чёлки, волосы были аккуратно подстрижены и зализаны — волосинка к волосинке. Плечи расправлены, спина прямая — будто к ней приставлена невидимая палка. Несмотря на это, он не выглядел напряжённым. Под воротником аккуратно лежал тёмно-зелёный галстук, электронные узкие часы на правой руке слабо мерцали.

_16.30. Многовато же времени провел, пока осматривался._

— А вы, собственно…

— Хироо Кодзи, младший специалист по логистике, — собеседник повернулся к нему лицом. На нём всё ещё не читалось ни единой эмоции. К такому сложно было подступиться с житейским разговором.

_Ну зачем же так формально._

Лифт мелодично звякнул и распахнул двери. Его провели в маленький офис, где стояло всего несколько столов. Всю стену занимали мощные шкафы, из которых торчали корешки многочисленных папок. Хироо забрал накладные у Конохи и загрузил их в принтер, поставив печать на поток.

— Присаживайтесь. Штампы будут готовы через 15 минут.

— На всех?.. — Акинори готов был оставить челюсть на полу. В их собственном офисе они бы весь день мучились, вручную штампуя каждый лист.

— Вас что-то не устраивает? — Хироо приподнял тонкую бровь, внимательно сверля собеседника взглядом.

— Нет… что вы, я просто не привык к такой скорости, — парень выставил руки в извиняющемся жесте. Затем схватил оживший телефон. На локскрине маячило несколько новых уведомлений от менеджера, но сейчас он предпочёл игнорировать их. Потом ответит.

Хироо не ответил, присев за стол. Остаток накладных он внимательно просмотрел пару минут, повернувшись.

— К сожалению, подписать бумаги может только администратор или зам.администратора из дочерней** компании. Сейчас в офисе находится только заместитель. Помимо этого вам необходимо будет найти продвигающего менеджера и утвердить окончание поставки.

— Боги, почему так сложно, — Акинори присел на соседнее кресло и накрыл лицо руками. Пока он страдал, Кодзи отвлекся на телефон, что-то бормоча в трубку. На наручных часах, тем временем, уже было пять вечера.

_Плохо, очень плохо._

Коноха тоскливо раскрыл чат с Изуми, кликая на аватарку. Изображение увеличилось, показывая лицо красивой девушки с густыми каштановыми волосами, закрученными в кудряшки. Множество заколок с бантиками удерживали челку по бокам.

Когда собеседник положил трубку, Коноха метнулся к принтеру, увидев, что тот закончил печатать. Бумага в руках приятно грела пальцы и пахла свежей печатью. На каждом листе красовалась эмблема в форме мяча.

— Вы можете оставить коробку здесь, — бросил Хироо, когда к нему подошли, — Я передам её.

— Где могут быть все те люди, которых вы назвали?

Кодзи задумчиво почесал подбородок, выдавая:

— На двадцать шестом этаже, скорее всего. Тщательно проверьте кабинеты, если вы действительно хотите их найти.

Совет не был лишён смысла. Этаж стал последним в череде кнопок на лифте, а сам коридор показался бесконечно длинным. Коноха приступил к поискам, сжимая в руках злосчастную папку с накладными. Периодически он проверял время на телефоне. Его планы склеить красивую девушку медленно, но верно накрывались медным тазом.

Если Куроо он, хотя бы, мог опознать по вздорной прическе, не изменившейся за столько лет, то вот замадмина — вряд ли. Имя на выданной визитке было незнакомым. Он заглядывал в каждый кабинет и старался спрашивать, не видел ли кто одного из них. Сотрудники только отрицательно качали головами.  
Время катилось к шести, когда он достиг последнего кабинета, в замке которого виднелся ключ. По нему скользнули любопытные взгляды сидящих внутри. И снова никто никого не видел.

Эти двое как сквозь землю провалились. Коноха вышел наружу, привалившись спиной к стене коридора. Он зло сощурился, проверяя экран. 18.02. Он все ещё здесь и не может уйти, пока не завершит начатое. Вероятно, следовало написать Изуми, извиниться за то, что он не сможет сегодня прийти. Признать своё поражение в очередной неудачной попытке найти себе девушку.

До его слуха донесся необычный стук. Казалось бы, чему в коридоре падать?

Парень заблокировал телефон и положил его в карман, плотно сжав кипу бумаг. Звук был слишком далёким, чтобы возникнуть из-за двери рядом. Равно как и из предыдущих кабинетов. Коридор заканчивался полутёмным аппендиксом, в котором перегорели лампы.

На цыпочках пройдя вперед — почему-то казалось неправильным шуметь в таком тёмном месте — Коноха протянул ладонь вперёд, нащупывая ручку. Ключа в двери не было.

Она отличалась от прочих своей неважностью: видимо, никто не задумывался об обновлении. Поверхность была покрыта липкими разводами. Кажется, что даже уборщицы сюда не заглядывали, за ненадобностью позабыв о помещении.

Что было за дверью — он и сам не знал. Ситуация так раздражала, что парень готов был поверить в любой бред, лишь бы поскорее найти менеджера и не возвращаться с пустыми отчётами в треклятый Эргейц-Фарма. В этот момент ему было срать на всякую тактичность.

Вооружённый бумагами, ручкой и последней каплей уверенности, что он сегодня вечером потусит с классной девушкой, он нажал на ручку и потянул дверь на себя. Тихо скрипнув, дверь отворилась в полутёмное помещение. Картина перед ним открывалась шикарная. Коноха разжал пальцы, и бумаги с шумом разлетелись вокруг него.

***

Не сказать, чтобы Куроо был везунчиком, но в отношении жизни ему бесконечно везло. Хорошая карьера в спорте, блестящая — на работе, связанной также со спортом. Им гордились все друзья, хотя бывали и такие периоды, когда его теряли из виду из-за работы.

Но вот в чём ему особенно «повезло» — так это в отношении одного конкретного придурка. Как бы они не старались разойтись по разным углам такого большого Токио, жизнь постоянно их сталкивала вместе. Вместе в одной песочнице драться, вместе играть — конечно же только друг против друга. Универ успешно пронесло, а вот потом жизнь преподнесла ему очередной сюрприз на блюдце с голубой каёмочкой.

Когда Куроо встречает в секретариате такую знакомую спину с этой зализанной короткой челкой — о, поверьте, он не сомневается ни на секунду. «Сюрприз» оборачивается и демонстрирует очередную улыбку. В его арсенале это где-то одна из сотни фальшиво-добродушных (Куроо зачем-то помнит их все).

На лацкане дорогого пиджака красуется новенький пин _«заместитель администратора, Сугуру Дайшо»_.

_«Надо же,_ — думает Куроо, — _жлоб даже потратился на такую дорогую и бессмысленную штуку.»  
_  
Когда их взгляды встречаются, Дайшо не меняется в лице. Скорее что-то в нём оживает: взгляд становятся более осмысленным, хотя кажется таким же беззаботным. Дайшо как будто чувствует над ним превосходство — и это бесконечно бесит.  
Дайшо, оказывается, тоже многого добился. Он и в Лиге играет, и профессиональную хватку не растерял: словом, страдает повышенным трудоголизмом и кайфует с этого.

_«Дикое пресмыкающееся, »_ — думается Куроо.  
Но сейчас это пресмыкающееся стоит перед ним и, как назло, ни перед кем не собирается пресмыкаться. Почему-то всё стало наоборот.

Повезло, что они работают порознь: часть кадров перераспределена в дочернюю компанию, что в другом районе, а потому пересекаются Куроо и Дайшо относительно редко.

Народная мудрость гласит: чем старше — тем умнее, но в их случае мудрость нервно курит в сторонке. Между ними привычно летят искры. «Грубо и экспрессивно» перешло в словесные пикировки и пьяные драки.

Народная мудрость гласит: держи друзей близко, а врагов — ещё ближе. Факт: вместо этого они стали коллегами по цеху. Куроо держит Дайшо не то, чтобы на расстоянии вытянутой руки — даже мизинца не хватает, чтобы измерить отсутствующее расстояние между ними.

Дайшо возбуждает своими выблядскими поступками, своим несносным характером. Паршивец это прекрасно знает. У паршивца всё так же отсосно с девушками, хотя он почти выиграл свой счастливый лотерейный билет в старшей школе. Почти. Даже Мика в конечном счёте констатировала тот факт, что Дайшо — ужасный спутник жизни.

Дайшо делает вид, что ему срать. Куроо мог бы тоже притвориться из солидарности, но в случае Дайшо он предпочитает засовывать это чувство куда поглубже, желательно — в чужую задницу.

Со временем у них появляется странное хобби. Если они спонтанно пересекаются — отцепиться друг от друга не могут, а все планы на день летят к чёрту под хвост.

Но в чем-то они выросли: никто из не ждёт чего-то особенного друг от друга. «Не кольцами же обмениваемся», — как-то сморозил Куроо. Дайшо тогда состроил постную мину и ничего не ответил, но Куроо заметил, как в чужих глазах боролись здравый смысл и злоба.

Иногда они держатся до кафешек с отдельными комнатами или номеров в дешёвых хостелах. Иногда — нет. Сегодня тоже нет. Хочется насадить Дайшо на член, заткнуть болтливый рот стонами или чем побольше.

Сегодня они долго без толку сучатся друг на друга, выясняя, кто будет принимать какого-то курьера с аптечкой. Делов-то: подписал и забыл, но у Дайшо по расписанию отвратное настроение. Мужчина наотрез отказывался иметь дело с людьми из внешнего мира — даже Куроо предпочёл бы не видеть.

Куроо под конец забивает на спор и тащит Дайшо на последний этаж. Хочется втрахать его прямо здесь в стенку, без прелюдий. Жара делает свое дело, не оставляя сил на переругивания. Даже вжатым в стенку Дайшо умудряется стиснуть его шею пальцами и отдёрнуть от себя.

— Не здесь же, кретин. Люди смотрят, — прошипел он.

— Какие люди, где ты их… — ему не дают договорить, тащат в сторону чуланчика. Порой хорошее знание местности «коллеги» поражает Куроо.

Они врезаются в стенки хлипких железных полок, с них сыплется всякая канцелярская мелочь. Широким жестом руки Куроо сметает остатки, переключаясь на объект вожделения. Жадно и судорожно сцепляет с брюк ремень, дёргает за собачку — та с жалким всхлипом съезжает вниз.

— Хочешь купить мне новый костюм, придурок? — шипят над ухом.

— Не горю желанием, — хрипло выдыхает Куроо, в момент наклоняясь и спуская брюки. Рубашку он решает игнорировать.

Чужое бормотание замолкает под грубым поцелуем. Дайшо шипит от боли, когда они сталкиваются лбами, намереваясь дать пощечину. Чужое тело давит, больно вжимает спиной в полки, крепкие руки удерживают за запястье сверху. Следом добавляется чужая рука на члене.  
Вкрадчивый тон и шипение сменяются на злобное рычание — такое нетипичное для Сугуру. Ах, как Куроо любит такие моменты.

— Музыка для моих ушей, ты знал? — сладко шепчет он в губы, сминая член, и, как назло, медленно двигает рукой, не попадая в ритм. Он прекрасно знает, что это бесит Сугуру — особенно, когда тот в своем сучьем настроении. Особенно, когда хочет разделаться с частью секса скорее, норовя самостоятельно додать себе удовольствие. Куроо такой исход вещей не устраивает.

Он стягивает с себя галстук: руки дрожат то ли от напряжения после целого рабочего дня, то ли от проникающего под кожу возбуждения. При виде полуголого Дайшо кровь приливает вниз и в штанах становится тесно.  
Куроо спускает горячий воздух из лёгких одним выдохом, привязывая руку Сугуру галстуком к верхней полке за металлический крепеж. Узел получается тугим — в самый раз, чтобы змей не дергался. Последний вставляет под руку:

— А почему только одну? Я конечно знал, что из тебя хуевый вязатель, но теперь ты просто обязан походить на курсы бондажа, понимаешь? Мне стыдно за тебя и за твои ужасные умения.

— Займись лучше делом, — Тетсуро покусывает губы, стягивая свои штаны и потянув вторую руку коллеги за запястье.

Он кладет её на полувозбужденный член, жирно намекая на то, что на самом деле требуется. Дайшо с усмешкой щурится.

— Позорник, — выдавливает он, всё же скользя пальцами, — ты настолько состарился, что даже сам не можешь себе надрочить?

— О, заткнись, молю тебя, — Куроо цепляет его за подбородок, грубо кусая за нижнюю губу и вызывающе ведя бёдрами. Дайшо дёргает крыльями носа: знакомая реакция, за которой не следует ничего хорошего.

Пальцы сжимаются на основании члена, больно и приятно покалывая ногтями. Куроо пытается глотнуть воздуха, задыхаясь. Такого Дайшо он почти любит.

— Ты же помнишь, что мы ровесники? — наконец цедит Тетсуро, приноравливаясь к чужой руке у себя на члене. Поначалу всегда так: грубо, неожиданно, воздух спирает, а потом привыкаешь и получаешь собачий кайф.

— Приходится помнить этот печальный факт, — Дайшо скользит по нему мутноватым взглядом. Любой другой бы уже решил, что мужчина сдался и согласился играть по чужим правилам — но только не Куроо.

Брюнет стонет, подаваясь в чужую руку, позволяя манипулировать собой. Они играют в контроль над ситуацией, как в горячую картошку: к кому прилетит — тот и ведёт. От этого он получает особенное удовольствие, зная, как сильно иногда меняется Дайшо за один вечер.

Куроо ведёт так, что он приникает грудью и целует в подбородок своего пленника. Тот небрежно окидывает его взглядом в ответ.

— Сегодня без презиков? — улыбается одними уголками губ, засранец.

— Разве не ты о них так печёшься, змеиный шнурок?

— На себя бы посмотрел, менеджер по стонам.

— О, по твоим — ещё как, — Куроо смеётся.

Приближаясь вплотную, он наскоро растягивает двумя пальцами. Знает, как мерзавец кайфует, когда его сразу втрахивают вот так грубо, без лишней влаги. Подняв за колено ногу Дайшо — ебучую тонкую жердь — он закидывает её себе на бедро, почти сажая на член.

Горячо и тесно изнутри, снаружи к духоте добавляется ещё и жар их тел в помещении. Куроо ненавидит такие дни — он бы предпочёл холод, чтобы чувствовать исключительно тело Сугуру.  
Мужчина перед ним немного меняет позу, поудобнее облокачиваясь о полку и повисая одной рукой на галстуке, а другой упираясь в плечо Тетсуро. Пальцы, обычно холодные, сейчас едва тёплые.  
Они трахаются долго и грубо. Куроо стонет сквозь зубы — необходимость помалкивать в офисе одновременно возбуждает и раздражает.

На пике Куроо резко выходит, вызывая гримасу раздражения на покрасневшем лице Сугуру. Кончает себе в ладонь, сгребая с нижней полки сзади салфетки и попутно чмокая мужчину в шею. Уже после удосуживается развязать галстук. Мокрая от пота рубашка на Дайшо облепила стройное тело, на котором отчётливо проступают мышцы пресса. Его член всё ещё колом стоит, требуя разрядки, но Сугуру предпочитает жалкие попытки контролировать себя.

Плюнув на правила, Куроо проходится по чуланчику, попутно расстёгивая свою рубашку. У самой дальней стены он нагибается, вынимая из пакета подарочный коньяк.

_«Переживут без одной бутылки»,_ — думает Куроо, несильно взбалтывая свою ношу.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — вскидывает бровь Дайшо.

— А ты предпочитал провести время как-то иначе?

— Уж точно получше, чем с тобой, говна кусок.

— Балуешь меня древними, как мир, прозвищами, — Куроо нарочито ласково хлопает его по щеке, отчего Дайшо вздрагивает. Тетсуро опускает руку и оглаживает чужой топорщащийся член, — твоя змея требует к себе хорошего обращения, хах.

— За своей бы следил, — бурчит Дайшо, глядя, как к нему поворачиваются голой задницей и вскрывают непочатую бутылку.

Куроо находит пластиковые стаканчики, по которым разливает напиток, протягивает один Дайшо. Тот подходит, ковыляя и покачивая бёдрами, берёт и делает решительный глоток, хмурясь. Коньяк пробирает — Дайшо дёргает плечами и расчищает себе место на столе, протирая пыль влажными салфетками. Педантичная деталь, но ему идёт.  
Сугуру садится голой задницей на расчищенное место, отпивая ещё.

— Отдел продаж тебя точно убьет, — констатирует он.

Куроо в ответ только ухмыляется, делая глоток. Затем ещё один. Ему сейчас срать на все отделы, потому что ни одна компания в мире не заменит мужчину, сидящего рядом. Задней мыслью Куроо прилетает, что сколько бы он ни старался уйти от Дайшо — от него не уйдешь, так что, может, стоит уже смириться со своей судьбой?

Куроо делает очередной глоток, а дальше — полную хрень. По мнению Дайшо, конечно же. Он не сразу обращает внимание на чужие действия: то, как коллега хватает бутыль и садится спереди на колени, поливая стояк струйкой коньяка. Прямо так. Из чёртовой бутылки.

Дайшо не верит своим глазам или не хочет верить. Вопрос, какого черта он творит, так и остается на губах — Куроо наклоняет голову, без особых раздумий обхватывая губами головку, вбирая наполовину — пробуя. Коньяк отлично туманит мозги, но член вместе с коньяком — это уже новый сорт ощущений.

Сугуру заполошно водит одной рукой по столу, пытаясь найти опору — роняет со стола пустую коробку. Та с грохотом приземляется.

— Чёрт бы побрал этих уборщиц… — сообщает он, позволяя себе стон сквозь ладонь. Он и сам сейчас не особенно адекватен, толкается бёдрами прямо в чужой рот. Куроо на пробу заглатывает больше и несколько раз насаживается, после чего Дайшо смелеет и начинает ритмично двигаться навстречу, трахая рот. Это приносит некоторую долю разрядки и садисткого удовольствия, и будь его воля — он бы оттрахал не только рот.

Дверь прямо напротив них отворяется, впуская в тёмное помещение немного света. Дайшо подслеповато щурится, пытаясь привыкнуть. Кто-то за спиной Куроо охает от удивления, за ним следует другой звук — звук разлетающейся бумаги.

Тетсуро отрывается от занятия и поднимает голову, нехотя оборачиваясь: сзади стоит какой-то парень. Какой именно — разобрать сложно, чёртов свет слепит прямо в глаза, а коньяк пробирается в мозги.

— Хах?

Дайшо опадает обратно на стол, скрещивая руки на груди. Говорил же — всегда закрывай дверь, но нет, Куроо надо всё и сразу.

Парень у двери смутно знаком, но как назло они не могут вспомнить имя. Хироо? Вроде нет, хм. Куроо сдаётся и приподнимается с пола, мысленно жалея, что не слизал особо пикантные капли с мошонки Дайшо.

Коноха, стоявший в дверях, забывает подобрать челюсть. Он в шоке даже не с мужчин, занимающихся сексом в каморке крупнейшей волейбольной компании, а с того, что ни один из них не предохранился. Все его знания, которые он судорожно заучивал в меде, сыплются каскадом в голове.

— Вы… почему вы не озаботились о защите? Так же легко заразиться! — бормочет он.

Ноги прирастают к полу, где-то в глубине души хочется свалить отсюда, подумать, что всё это глюк. Но парочка перед ним реальнее некуда. Коноха опускается на корточки, пытаясь собрать с пола все бумаги.

— Куда ты так спешишь, голубчик? — на его плечо опускается тяжёлая рука.

Да, это несомненно Куроо — тот, кто ему нужен. Он узнает его по голосу.

— Никуда. Ошибся дверью, извините. Я сейчас выйду, простите меня за досадное недоразу…

— Нетушки, — Куроо пьяно посмеивается, и когда Коноха поднимается обратно на ноги — он придерживает его ладонью за спину.

Мысленно Коноха стонет: он-то хотел сегодня вкусно поесть и хорошо пообщаться. Желательно не в тесной каморке.

— Не стоит, говорю же: вы ошиблись. Я не тот, кто вам нужен…

— Заткни его, Куроо, — раздаётся со спины раздражённое. Куроо поворачивает голову на сидящего Дайшо, затем — на Коноху, и в его дьявольски загоревшихся глазах нет ни шанса на спасение, — бесит своим бормотанием.

Вторая рука нагло хватает парня за подбородок и тянет на себя. Похоже, о его мнении здесь никто не заботится. Поцелуй выходит горячим и крепким, оставляя коньячный осадок на губах. Пьянит.

— Тебя все бесит, чешуйчатый хлыщ, — мужчина снисходительно улыбается, даже не оборачиваясь. Зато он толкает обратно дверь, погружая помещение в уютный полумрак.

Куроо снова приближается — цепочкой долгих поцелуев, надавливая на спину и уводя Коноху вглубь. Когда они подходят к столу, что-то вцепляется острыми клыками ему в шею. Чужие руки облепляют пояс, касаются кончиков его пальцев и низа живота.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, Дайшо, — тот, кого назвали Дайшо, поднимает сощуренный взгляд, но не отвечает. Акинори даже не замечает, как тот сползает со стола, неслышно подкрадываясь к ним. Кажется, это Дайшо, значившийся на выданной визитке.

Куроо немного отступает назад, давая место. Сугуру нагло пользуется этим, вцепляясь в чужую талию пальцами и разворачивая, чтобы вжать спиной в стол. Коленом он вклинивается между ног Конохи, заставляя раздвинуть их.

Целуется он не так, как Куроо: жадно, нагло, порывисто. Как кобра, которая мгновенно бросается на свою добычу. Дайшо вклинивается язычком между губами, оценивающе водит по спиленным клыкам Конохи. Его руки гуляют по торсу, снимая с плеч тяжёлый пиджак, распутывая галстук своими гибкими пальцами. Вещи он сбрасывает за стол, не целясь.

Туда же летит рубашка. Куроо, отошедший к столу за стаканом, присвистывает.

— А ничего у тебя такой пресс. Играешь? — он усмехается.

Дайшо смотрит Конохе в глаза — с ехидным прищуром, будто поддерживая. Пальцы ползают по груди. Акинори почти уверен в том, что его сердце, бешеной птицей забившееся в грудной клетке, хорошо чувствуется под пальцами.

Куроо делает глоток и ставит стакан, ладонью оглаживая за щёку и разворачивая лицо парня к себе. Мягкий поцелуй после такого перфоманса не чувствуется, Коноха покорно (к своему вящему удивлению) раскрывает губы шире. В рот вливается жидкость и он сдавленно глотает, впуская следом чужой язык. Коньяк горячит глотку и прежде, чем может закрыть глаза, сдерживая невольные слезинки, — Куроо поддевает его язык своим.

Коноха стонет в поцелуй: Дайшо напоминает о себе, покусывает за соски. Он немного опускается, чтобы огладить пальцами низ живота, пробираясь под штаны. В голове у парня успевает промелькнуть мысль: насколько же тонкие его запястья, что так легко скользят между кожей и ремнем.

Сугуру орудует скорее на одних ощущениях, находя пальцами головку. Он надавливает, натирает — наслаждается чужими приглушёнными стонами. Ему этот парень уже нравится, из него может выйти что-то интересное. Кажется, Куроо тоже не против: он сам опускает руки на молнию, помогая высвободить бёдра из штанов, спуская их к стопам и снова целуя: хаотично в шею, в грудь, в плечо. Рядом с засосами, которые уже успел наставить змей.

Коноху обнимают с обеих сторон; распирает так, что желание уйти отсюда отходит на второй план. Алкоголь вибрирует в ушах, стучится приятным маревом.

Тишину прорезает новый стон, когда один мужчина хватает Коноху за яйца, а второй — за член, подцепляя ногтями уздечку. Он перестает понимать, где чья рука: они холодные и горячие, разница в температурах кроет сознание. Акинори ёрзает в их руках от невыносимо сильного желания в низу живота, упирается задом в край стола. Дайшо и Куроо стоят рядом, с обеих сторон окружая, не давая толком дергаться. Дайшо тянется, шепча в его ухо:

— Хочешь хорошей раздрядки?

Акинори кивает на автомате, жмурясь и невыносимо краснея. Стыдно признать, но разрядки хочется блядски сильно даже в незнакомой компании. Шёпот Сугуру приторный и тягучий — по коже бегут мурашки. Его вкрадчивый тон возбуждает.

— Он явно хочет, не мучай его пустыми распросами.

— Ну так подай ему пример, Тетсу-кун.

Где-то на этом моменте Коноха заторможенно думает, что вообще-то Куроо нужен был ему в роли внимательного и порядочного менеджера, но что-то пошло не так.

Они меняются местами: Дайшо опирается задом о стол, раздвигая ноги шире. Между ними умещаются Куроо и Коноха, которого опускают за запястье. Они становятся на колени; сверху вниз на них взирает Дайшо, оглаживая обоих пальцами за щёки, уши, перетекая на макушки. Одной рукой придерживая стояк Сугуру, Куроо наклоняется к нему сбоку и вылизывает, проводя до основания языком. С запозданием, Коноха повторяет всё то же самое с другого бока. Куроо накрывает свободной рукой член Конохи, мерно надрачивая — от этого тянет в паху только сильнее, и Акинори жадно обхватывает губами чужой член.  
Из губ Дайшо вырывается негромкий стон, он откидывает голову назад. Его тоже кроет, но по-своему. Всепоглощающие ощущения дурманят не хуже алкоголя, хочется больше.

Куроо через какое-то время приподнимается, даёт парню рядом больше пространства для манёвров — это только подстёгивает Коноху. Он присаживается на коленях поудобнее, заглатывая головку, за ней вбирая член наполовину и останавливаясь, пробуя языком. Дайшо позволяет себе лишний стон, жмуря до боли глаза.

Брюнет пристраивается сзади. Ни Дайшо, ни Коноха не обращают ни малейшего внимания на то, что он там делает. Коноху приподнимают за живот, заставляя выпрямить спину планкой, стоя на коленях, затем что-то скользкое обволакивает сжатое кольцо мышц на заднице. Парень смачно стонет, невольно сжимая зубы. Дайшо сверху шипит и предупредительно цепляется за короткие волосы на макушке.

Язык Куроо водит по чужой заднице, а когда Коноха более-менее расслабляется, — на миг проникает внутрь. С чужим членом во рту Коноха слабо мычит и прогибается в спине, когда внутрь резко вводят на фалангу палец, а потом и на второй, начиная ритмично растягивать.

— Поаккуратнее с ним, придурок, — хрипит Дайшо, — не меня в задницу долбишь. Оставь на нём хоть живое место.

Коноха приподнимает взгляд, отодвинувшись так, что касается одними губами налившейся головки члена. Глаза болят, но он понемногу привыкает к полумраку вокруг. Грудь Сугуру тоже ходит ходуном, он точно пытается собрать мысли в кучу.

Куроо гогочет — неприятно, это режет уши, лицо Дайшо кривится от омерзения. Мужчина хлопает ладонью по чужой заднице, сминая. Боль на пике с удовольствием прошивает тело насквозь. Мысленно Коноха хочет, чтобы его член просто накрыли ладонью и дали кончить.

Но у Куроо явно другие планы. Акинори по-лисьи прищуривает глаза, чувствуя, как к заднице прилегает влажная головка, как она проникает внутрь. Сугуру смотрит сверху умилённо, приподнимая уголки губ, за которыми прячутся острые клычки.

— Расслабь задницу, малыш, — мягко советует он, поглаживая его пальцами по щеке.

Член Конохи сдавливают пальцами, заставляя закинуть голову назад. Коноха громко дышит сквозь пальцы Сугуру, которые накрывают его губы. Их хочется выцеловывать, вылизывать языком. Тетсуро берёт неспешный темп, давая привыкнуть к себе внутри. Куроо нужно несколько минут, чтобы кончить.  
Коноха, который занимает себя тем, что играет одними губами с пальцами Сугуру, не сразу осознаёт реальность. Внутри не давит — распирает. Мужчина сзади ловит себя на пике и выходит, стараясь не запачкать задницу парнишки, кончая себе в ладонь. После уже Тетсуро приваливается к ножке стола, расслабленно поглядывая на них двоих. Он бы мог и на третий круг, но точно не сегодня, точно не в жаре и духоте.

Конохе мало. Он неудовлетворённо дёргает уголками губ, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Берёт Дайшо за плечи сквозь мокрую рубашку и заставляет лечь спиной на стол, попутно сваливая вниз вещи.

— Я хочу тебя, — шепчет он в губы, несильно целуя в уголок.

Его движения — нежные и бережливые, но вместе с тем сильные. Дайшо с заминкой, поначалу сопротивляясь, ложится и внимательно смотрит на него, секундно раздумывая.

— Тебе нужен особый билет, парень? — губы растягиваются в язвительной ухмылке, — Бери, если рука не дрогнет.

Подстёгнутый сарказмом, Коноха раздвигает его ноги и тянет за бёдра на себя, подвигая как можно ближе. Помявшись (всё-таки отступил от идеи с предохранением), он на поверку вводит два пальца. Сначала неглубоко — толкается дальше, но Дайшо только сипит носом, приноравливаясь. Коноха чувствует, что мужчина и без него растянут будь здоров. Делает несколько толчков и выходит, без предупреждения вводит следом член. Из Дайшо вылетает резкий стон, он закидывает ему колени на бедра, позволяя войти глубже.

Коноха давно не девственник, но секс с Дайшо — это опредёленно что-то новое. Холодный снаружи, внутри он — точно блядское жерло вулкана, бесконечно горячий и голодный. Коноха наклоняется к нему и жадно втрахивает в стол, быстро наращивая темп. Он упирается руками по обе стороны от головы Дайшо, а тот вцепляется ногтями в запястья. Боль подстёгивает сознание.

Акинори подмахивает бёдрами, чувствуя, как за спиной встаёт Куроо. В спёртом воздухе повисает звук влажного хлюпанья плоти, негромких сиплых стонов. Конохе Дайшо не хочется ни с кем делить, его движения становятся грубыми и жестковатыми. Коноха кончает на пике возбуждения и спешно выходит. Краем глаза он замечает, что Дайшо кончил почти одновременно, может — на пару секунд раньше, и его сперма растеклась по низу рубашки.

Сугуру приподнимается на локтях с шумным вдохом. Он ощупывает себя, цокает, но уже не так раздражённо, как прежде.  
Куроо, подошедший сзади, предлагает Конохе салфетку, радушно обнимая за плечо.

— Ну и как будешь извиняться за это, дорогуша? — Дайшо цепляется за руку Конохи, надавливая большим пальцем на ладонь. Коноха вздрагивает, когда понимает, что его тянут на себя, заставляя лечь сверху, и целуют взасос. Чужой член трётся о низ живота.

Уже позже Акинори осознает, что теперь они оба испачкались. Дайшо всовывает ему в руки часть салфеток и принимается оттираться сам.

— Как тебя звать-то хоть, парень? — вклинился Куроо, который за это время уже успел одеться.

— Коноха. Коноха Акинори, — слова поначалу даются с трудом. После такого вечера хочется прикинуться ветошью, а не разговаривать.

— Тот самый курьер с аптечкой? Святые угодники, я не думал, что в вашей компании затесались такие хорошие мальчики, — он поддел его за подбородок, получив в ответ только цоканье.

— Коноха-кун, значит? — Дайшо просмаковал его фамилию, натягивая обратно штаны. — Красиво, мне нравится. Есть в этом что-то совиное, знаешь.

Акинори покачал головой, тихо рассмеявшись. У него не было сил отмечать очевидные факты. Он оделся последним, следуя за двумя мужчинами. Куроо приоткрыл дверь на себя, пропуская внутрь свет. В пустом коридоре наполовину отключено освещение, в дверях давно нет ключей.

— Выйдем через аварийный выход, — бросает Куроо.

— И куда же мы пойдем? В бар?

И тут Коноха вспоминает, что его встреча с девушкой провалилась по всем фронтам. Телефон наверняка забит кучей уведомлений от неё или от менеджера. Его желудок призывно урчит.

— Есть хочу… — стонет Коноха, втягивая носом воздух.

Спутники рассмеялись.

— Пойдем в ресторан, накормим Коноху-куна самым вкусным мясом, — хохотнул Сугуру, обвивая того руками вокруг талии и награждая коротким чмоком в нос.


End file.
